Cowboy Blues
by K. Sutton
Summary: When your stuck in a cowboy shop in Tokyo, Japan you can get pretty bored. When Minako spots a handsome customer she finds a way to get herself pretty entertained.


Hollywood pictures, a far cry from the Tokyo streets of Japan. Honestly, who would mistake the drizzling clouds for the sunny days of Hollywood? No one would. Though, a certain young women could dream couldn't see? A shift in the right direction could take her to a bright sunny sky with glittering jewels and fawning men. The life she had always been dreaming of. No one ever asked her what she wanted. Did they ask her to be a sailor scout? Did they ask her if she wanted to be stuck in a lousy city? Where the brightest thing around was the bus stop lights. They defiantly didn't ask her if she wanted to be stuck in a tedious part time job. She was positive of that.

Tapping a slim mechanical pencil in her hand she stared out the window of a music store. Naturally any teen would be excited that they were working in a music business area but when it was country music, well whose exactly jumping for joy? A twirl of blond tress strolled down her back like the leisurely side walkers in Hollywood. Glancing around the store her eyes numbed at the site of plastered guitars and cowboy hats. What else could possibly be in store for this Tokyo teen?

Turning around she placed her elbows on the counter, nimble blue eyes glancing around. Minako was an out going person. Bubbly to the core. And what has she been reduced to? A mere cashier and some random store. All to pay for the photo shoot pictures she had taken a few days ago.

"What to do what to do?" she inquired silently. Fumbling with boredom she had never felt this stressed for entertainment. Even stuck in scout meetings had never driven her to this. Sinking deeply into depression her thoughts were knocked ajar when the bell rung for the store door. Turning her head she caught site of silvery strands bouncing off the light. Raising her eyebrows she turned around placing her hands on the counter to push herself further up.

What laid beyond the first seventeen rows of cowboy blues? A fellow friend? Usagi hair had indeed turned silver due to the inclosing of Crystal Tokyo. She heard a masculine grunt and a string of curses. Her eyebrows raised excitedly. A male, an opposite attraction. What better way to lighten up the day?

Smiling from ear to ear she caught another site of the man. A towering tall man. At least 6'3, deliciously yummy, his muscles peeking through the collared shirt, just lick able, and the hair she had saw was indeed silver, tied in a low ponytail traveling the length of his back.

Prepping herself she made sure she was what she had been raised to be. A Venus sex goddess. Licking her lips she saw him approach with a CD in hand. Spying the object she trained in. She would make this purchase worth his while.

"I'll be buying this." He stated tossing the CD carelessly unto the counter.

'I'd figure.' She thought sarcastically as she ran the CD under the counter.

"Yen or credit? What handsome?" Minako flirted. Not to much into she sewed the word in finely. As if tossing around the weather.

"Credit." He said ignoring her compliment. Sliding his card into the machine he looked back at Minako scanning the girl. His outward appearance revealed nothing of interesting. As if he was scanning the lifestyle section in the news. On the inside his body trembled with lust.

Reading the information she smiled, "So Malachite will this be all? Or will you be asking for anything else?" Inside she prayed silently to her mother that the man will pick up the hint. How difficult was it to realize she wanted him to ask for the number?

But as usual men read only what was placed in front of him. "That will be all miss."

Sighing silent she tore his receipt., "Sign here."

Handing him a pen he took it. As cliché as it is a spark shoot through her arm. Tingling her senses and silencing all her thoughts. Snatching the pen from Minako Malachite gave a look of surprise towards the teen. Jolts of electricity? You only read about that silly stuff in fairy tales. And he was far too old for fairy tales.

"I'd like two receipts please." He said handing her back the pen when he was finished signing.

Nodding she printed another but took a second to jot something down the placing it in the bag she smiled handing it to him.

"Come again." she said smiling.

Nodding he grabbed the bag digging his hands into his slacks, "Sure whatever."

Exiting out of the store he turned the corner. He turned his head to look back at the direction her came from. Shrugging his shoulders he continued along his path. Shooting off thoughts in his head he finally reached his destination. A tall apartment, almost as boring as the store he had arrived from. Entering inside he shoot a smile, or something of that genre to the clerk and entered the elevator. Pressing a finger against the button to the sixth teen floor he felt a start as the elevator began its journey. The vibration was nullifying as he leaned against the rail.

He counted down till the elevator gave a sudden jolt as it stood still at the fourteenth floor.

"Damn it to hell." Malachite cursed as he jammed his finger pressing the sixth teen floor button once more. Giving up he pressed the alarm and was greeted by the sound of another man. "Will get you out there in a hour or so man. No worries."

Rolling his eyes he responded, "Yeah take your time."

Laying down against the wall he sighed at least the lights were on. Opening the bag he pulled out the receipt to check the price once more. He was slightly amazed when he saw the black ink on the other side. Flipping it over he let a small smile seep through.

I know you felt it too,

Minako

888-903-1324

A/N w00t finally I've been able to publish a Minako story! I know Makoto was suppose to come first but I'm having some problems with her area. Alright everyone please R&R. I'd love it. Everything is welcome. Flames too. I think I made Minako ooc but I tried. Ehs, also not much fluff. I didn't think Malachite would just kiss Minako or make a big fuss over her the first time they meet. So that's my reason to fluff. I think this may be worthy of a second chapter. But I'm not sure. I want to finish Makoto before I even think of adding another chapter to this. Oi, well I'll be seeing you later.


End file.
